


【TK/OA】家教良好的堂本光一先生

by nanahikari



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanahikari/pseuds/nanahikari
Summary: 非传统ABO恃宠而骄小恶魔O堂本刚x毫无原则妻管严A堂本光一OAOAOA！TKTKTK！裸体围裙！捆绑！道具！失禁！已婚！怀孕！孕期play！O怀了！不要纠结abo设定 能接受的再看感谢🙏🏻





	【TK/OA】家教良好的堂本光一先生

自己的妻子堂本刚怀孕了，对于结婚10年来一直盼着能和妻子有个宝宝的堂本光一先生来说是件天大的喜事儿了。虽说是传统的AO结合家庭，但是由于少时妻子的身体一直不太好，堂本刚一直吃着调养身体却不容易怀孕的药。直到上周，辛勤工作的堂本光一，收到了自家太太发来的短信。  
“老公～医生说我怀孕啦，已经两个月了(❁´‿`❁)”  
堂本光一觉得自己开心地像个八十岁的孩子，每天都期盼着早早回家，和自己老婆你侬我侬其乐无穷。他觉得自己丈夫的责任更重了，要不了多久，他们的小家庭就要迎来一位新成员。而现在，照顾孕中的太太是首要的任务。刚怀孕的前几个月，堂本刚的肚子还不大，对他的生活谈不上影响，以他多年吃保健品养的根子和堂本光一近乎可怕的营养菜单，根本不会出现其他娇弱Omega的妊娠反应。堂本刚无聊地晃着脚，看着厨房里正系着围裙哼着歌兴高采烈地给自己炖汤的堂本光一，看起来他就是个二十四孝老公，突然一个邪恶的想法在小恶魔脑海中产生。  
“老公～还没好啊，我饿了。”  
堂本刚饶有兴致地玩着自己垂在乳首附近的发尾，摆出最无辜的表情看着端着砂锅走出厨房的堂本光一。堂本光一接收到这眼神，差点没手软腿软打翻锅子，赶紧回话：  
“诶，来了来了，这不是炖好了嘛，别急别急。”  
“我说的不是肚子饿了啦”  
“那是哪里？”堂本光一傻了。  
堂本刚娇嗔地瞪了一眼堂本光一，接收到自家Omega求欢信号的堂本光一，顿时感觉自己不止手软脚软了，全身上下都软了，只有胯下的堂本光二硬硬的。他赶紧放下锅子，脱掉隔热手套，然而他身为丈夫的责任感让他还保留了丝毫理智。  
“宝贝儿，我们先喝汤好不好？你刚怀上，需要补营养。”  
然而堂本刚是三更想要了，就绝不会忍到五更的人，看起来温润柔和的Omega顿时冷下脸来，  
“哼，我看你堂本光一是不是想把我养成猪，一天到晚给我灌这些汤，到底安的什么心？”  
“哪儿会啊，老婆，我这不是担心你身体嘛……”  
堂本光一越说越怂，在餐桌旁边乖乖站好，就怕眼前这位祖宗真动了胎气伤了身子。堂本刚撑着下巴，看着自己老公，嘴角微微勾起。  
“那……我想吃你，还有用衣柜里那些你买的玩具。”  
堂本光一觉得仿佛一道闷雷在脑子里炸响。被发现了！自己买来想着在堂本刚怀孕，自己不能尽情吃肉的时候用在堂本刚身上的性爱道具被发现了！堂本光一虽说脑子里一片空白，但是下意识对堂本刚的言听计从使得他僵硬地走回卧室，主动把作案工具上交。  
“剛，你听我解释……”  
“我知道怀孕了之后kochan你欲求不满啦，所以，现在你先替我试试？”  
小恶魔笑得露出了小虎牙，一副不达目的誓不罢休的架势。堂本光一拎着一大袋子小玩具，有些欲哭无泪，自己这是造的什么孽。看着眼前人丝毫没有放过他的意思，身为Alpha最后的尊严让他再做一次挣扎，他颤巍巍地开了口：  
“老婆，能不能换一种方式啊，我买的都是Omega专用的……”  
堂本刚觉得这人的狐狸眼已经泛起了水光，顿时饶有兴致地接过堂本光一手里的袋子，在堂本光一还没回过神来的时候打开翻了起来，  
“我觉得这条绳子便挺好的。”  
堂本刚摸出来一条红色的细麻绳，扔给了堂本光一。Alpha此刻真是骑虎难下了，看起来今天不顺了自家太太的意，这位小祖宗是不可能放过他了。之前他也被堂本刚发现过在电脑上浏览bdsm网页，虽说他也只敢在脑子里想想，但是为了哪天夫人突发奇想同意和他做点儿啥的时候，保证万无一失，已经默默地在堂本刚不在家的时候，在自己身上锻炼过好多次技术了。他正准备自暴自弃地开始捆自己，却被堂本刚制止了。  
“怎么能直接捆呢？要先脱衣服啊~”  
堂本光一愣愣地看着自家夫人优雅地起身，帮自己脱掉围裙解开衬衫，又缓缓地打开皮带扣拉下拉链，扒下他的裤子。  
“剛，我……”  
“嘘……”堂本刚伸出手指抵住了Alpha的嘴，“别着急，我们得慢慢来。”他依旧不紧不慢地扯掉堂本光一仅剩的内裤，尺寸可观的性器弹出了包裹。  
“哎呀~老公。”恶劣地弹了弹此刻性致勃发的肉柱，“你真是好急色呢。” 然后又给Alpha套上了刚才那件短围裙，可怜的围裙根本遮不住Alpha蓬勃的胸肌和胯下奋起的分身。之后才示意堂本光一继续用绳子捆住自己。等堂本光一回过神来，他已经被自己用十分羞耻的姿势绑在了餐椅上。堂本刚看着冲着自己双腿大开露出下体的Alpha，觉得口感舌燥，情欲顿时被蒸腾了起来。他在堂本光一面前俯下身，握住了此刻动弹不得的自己丈夫的分身。  
“tsuyo，明天，还要……”堂本光一认命的任由堂本刚恶劣的揉搓他的性器，又疼又强烈的刺激让他话都说不利索，只能忍着不发出呻吟。可偏偏自己兄弟不争气，被这么对待却仍兴奋的胀了一圈，甚至前列腺液流得的堂本刚的手都湿乎乎地。“还要什么？”堂本刚俯下身柔声问，却没给堂本光一回答的机会，捋了捋男人有点汗湿的额发，就径自吻了上去。Alpha的侵略性的信息素通常让Omega无法忍耐，他们会变得淫荡且顺从，堂本刚也不例外会有很大的反应，只不过他感受到的更多是对身下之人的占有欲，无法控制的占有欲。结束了这个充满爱意与欲望的吻，堂本刚伸出舌头舔着嘴唇意犹未尽。他盯着紧紧捆在丈夫白皙身子上，与之形成鲜明对比的红色麻绳，像是在考虑接下去该从哪里下口。堂本光一感觉他的目光扫过自己的脖子、胸膛、腰腹以及大腿根部，感觉自己像一块砧板上的鱼，不由的打了个冷颤。堂本刚最终选定了拿他的胯下肉棒当做加餐，小巧的三角嘴轻轻张开，含住了勃起得有些吓人的性器又啃又舔，那劲头就好像他在吃一根他最爱吃的汽水棒冰。堂本光一顿时觉得脑子里訇然作响，堂本刚很少给自己口交，特别还是现在这样的低姿态。尽管现在自己的菊花即将不保，但是看着爱人在自己胯间无比顺从的服侍，心理和生理上双重的快感使得他更加无法拒绝。在呼吸变得无法控制的急促之后，他紧紧抓着椅子扶手射了出来，然后被堂本刚一滴不剩的舔走。Omega甚至还握着他的性器吮吸了两次，确保已经完全榨干了自己的Alpha。“多谢款待，味道不错～”堂本刚拍了拍着男人还有些绷紧的大腿，按揉了两下，堂本光一舒服地放松。堂本刚满意地看着毫无防备的丈夫，感觉自己完全兴奋了起来，下身的肉穴开始分泌液体，前面后面都湿成了一片。……可是还不急，自己真正的目的还没有达成。  
堂本刚再次打开袋子拿出了裹着绒布的电动乳夹和跳蛋，先是把紧贴在Alpha身上的围裙压在了中间的绳子下，露出了象征着Alpha绝对力量的胸肌，毫不留情地把两个乳夹夹在了胸肌中央的乳首上，跳蛋缠绕在堂本光一性器的根部。直接把档位开到最大。从未体验过这样折磨的堂本光一顿时像是煮熟了的虾一样弓起了身子，强烈的刺激使得他下身迅速地勃起。  
“原来光一是想在我身上玩这个吗？”  
堂本刚喜怒不明的声音使得堂本光一从情欲里挣扎出来，流出冷汗的脊背贴在木头椅背上情不自禁地发出了颤抖。  
“不，不是的，剛……”  
如果他用的话，他当然不会一上来就直接开最大档位啊。刚开始的刺激过去之后，专为Omega定制的玩具完全满足不了Alpha的欲求，堂本光一只觉得自己分身要炸了，却只能得到一丝微不足道的抚慰，他不受控制一般悄悄释放出能让Omega服从的信息素，  
“つ、剛，摸摸我。”  
堂本刚瞄向他的下身，狰狞的肉棍顶端的小口张合着，流出的透明液体显得它反而有一丝可怜。堂本刚又觉得有些饥渴，扯了扯衣服领口，这个不听话的男人，又开始用自己Alpha天生的优势勾引自己了。  
“可是剛也很想要呢，怎么办呢？”  
堂本光一觉得自己眼睛都瞪红了，他眼睁睁的看着自己的Omega慢条斯理地解开裤子，露出泅湿一片的可爱内裤，然后掏出那根尺寸甚至能与Alpha媲美的性器。因为是Omega，所以那根性器并不像Alpha一样狰狞，泛着肉粉色的肉棒对自己来说一直都是可爱的象征。然而此刻抵在他下身穴口处的阴茎，让他十分想逃避，喜欢他，不代表喜欢被他干啊！身为Alpha对被插入的恐惧让他不得不向自家老婆低头，  
“老婆，宝贝，つよ，把我放开，我们有话好说……”  
堂本刚对他的话充耳不闻，眼看就要直接插进十分干涩的穴口。  
“剛！至少帮我扩张一下吧……”  
可怜的Alpha最终还是做出了让步，他的夫人冲他甜甜地一笑，把放在一边的袋子拽过来，随手摸出了一瓶润滑液，刚想撕开包装，却看见袋子里滚出来一根做工精美雕刻着螺纹的细细的玻璃棒子。  
“好啊，堂本光一，你居然还想对我用导尿棒，这下先让你尝尝这滋味儿。”  
堂本光一今天算是真切体会到什么叫自作孽不可活了，自己的妄想被爱人揭开来展露在光天化日之下，连自己都觉得自己是不是有点过分了。堂本刚虽说生气，但也不至于真的伤害到自己，那就随他去吧，自己宠坏的人，跪着也要接着宠。他眼睁睁地看着堂本刚麻利地拆开润滑液，往他的性器上挤了一大坨，又用消毒湿巾擦干净了玻璃棒也裹上一层润滑液。接着堪称粗鲁地撸了两把自己的性器，把玻璃棒对准顶端的小口，缓缓地捅了进去。  
“唔……”第一次被侵入的地方生涩地吞吐着来物，令堂本光一不自觉地发出呻吟。狭窄炙热的通道猛然被冰冷的玻璃棒插入，堂本光一觉得自己的灵魂都仿佛被抽出了身体，玻璃棒越深入，性器的酸麻感越强，紧接着一阵难以形容的快感从尿道深处泛起，让男人的性器又硬了几分。  
“kochan，没想到你还挺享受的嘛……”  
已然失去理智的堂本光一根本听不清身前的人在说什么，堂本刚气呼呼地把导尿棒一插到底，被突破了膀胱括约肌的Alpha顿时感到了无法控制的快感和排泄感，生理性泪水被硬生生地逼了出来。他迷茫地摇着头，呼唤着身前的人。  
“剛……剛……”  
堂本刚被男人这副表情刺激地更加激动，他在插入玻璃棒的同时，果断地沾了润滑液往男人的后穴插入了一根手指，指节撑开了褶皱戳到了堂本光一温暖的内壁紧接着开始向四周无规则地摁压。堂本光一无意压抑自己的呻吟，在堂本刚戳到某一点时，瞬间变调。Omega知道这是找到了自己丈夫的敏感点，便又增加了两根手指，朝着那一点不停地戳刺。  
堂本光一觉得自己仿佛被捕上岸的鱼，想要挣扎却被身上的麻绳勒出一条条不堪的痕迹。空气中弥漫着浓郁的Alpha信息素引得一直克制着自己的堂本刚感到一阵晕眩，他再也忍不住似的往自己性器上糊上一层润滑液，扶着堂本光一的大腿就捅进了Alpha的甬道，紧接着便是大力地抽插。压抑太久了的欲望，加上孕激素的加成，使得堂本刚近乎失去理智一般让堂本光一自己掰开自己臀瓣就是一阵猛干。堂本光一同样被可怕的快感冲昏了头脑，只能发出无意义的叫喊，  
“啊…啊…轻点儿…剛………”  
他拼命放松着身体迎接着Omega的冲撞，他此刻被迫翘着腿掰着臀瓣的姿势和被插入的Omega一样淫乱，可惜的是他靠后穴能体会到的快感不及Omega十分之一。干涩的甬道并不会主动分泌出帮助插入的蜜液，粘稠的润滑液随着堂本刚毫不减速的抽插也化成了红润穴口旁边泛白的泡沫。随着堂本刚对他敏感点的猛攻，Alpha感到自己前端充斥着急需释放的欲望，他大口地喘息着，泪水迷茫地恳求着身上自己宠了一辈子的夫人，  
“剛……不要了…拔，拔出来…让我…射……”  
堂本刚可不会就这么轻易地放过他，他此刻被占有眼前这个男人的欲望冲昏了头脑，只是不断挺腰做着活塞运动，然而做为Omega后穴的空虚感却让他的前端迟迟得不到极致的快感，他解开堂本光一的双手，并捉住他的手放到自己身下，  
“老公……帮帮我……”  
早就流水流得一塌糊涂的穴口，轻易地就吞进了堂本光一两根手指，甚至随着抽插响起了噗嗤噗嗤的水声，Omega扬起脖子，汗湿的长发甩到后颈遮住了代表着被标记而印着深深牙印的腺体。堂本刚享受地发出一声叹息，性器抵着堂本光一的前列腺射出了一股股精水，他赦免似的放开了堂本光一的手腕，拔出了一直堵在堂本光一尿道里的玻璃棒。被精水冲刷着敏感点的Alpha，在被拔出禁锢着精液出口的棒子之后，并没有可以卡住的环口，只能硬挺挺地在空气中成结，而射出了白色精液之后，Alpha的性器又突突地冒出了淡黄色的尿液，这些液体全流在了他妻子的小腹上。而并不会成结的堂本刚再射完了精水之后，就滑出了堂本光一饱受蹂躏的穴口。  
堂本光一失神地望着天花板，等他缓过神来，发现自己已经被解了绑，终于满足了恶趣味的小恶魔却恹恹地趴在自己腹肌上撅着嘴不起身，小声嘟囔着：  
“真的太累了啦，都怪光一惹我生气。”  
堂本光一觉得自己又被可爱击晕，一边抱起自家老婆走进浴室一边宠溺地说到：  
“好好好，都怪我，下次这种体力活儿还是都交给我吧，宝贝你躺着享受就好。”  
堂本刚继续哼哼唧唧地沉入了梦乡，剩下的清理工作一股脑儿地抛给了恢复力惊人的Alpha。  
毕竟他可是家教良好的堂本光一先生不是嘛？


End file.
